Lied to
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: In the filler Arc after water Seven, the straw Hat crew runs into Bounty Hunters Achino family, then, the crew lies to Luffy about their flag being stolen.What if Luffy finds out he was lied to in the face by his beloved Nakama? Nakamaship


**Hello Guys and Girls  
><strong>

This time I bring you an one shot, since I needed to clear my mind of my other Fic - Broken -that is goten quite difficult since I'm writing impel down now, so hard! -

Anyway, remember the filler eps? After water seven when they run into some bounty hunters, the Achino Family? It think it had its fun moments, but characterization was so bad! I knew most things were made for comical situation's sake, like the crew plotting behind Luffy, because 'he is an idiot' and he 'wouldn't notice our flag was stolen'.  
>And then at the end of the arc, Luffy apologizing because he had doubted them, and all them lying to him in the face.<p>

I think Oda would have never create a situation like that, or at least I think some crew members wouldn't go along with it. One thing is to get the flag back BEFORE Luffy even notices is gone, that is fine and dandy, because they wanted to save face with the captain, but here, they deceived him into thinking it was never stolen, even Zoro got into it.

So this is my take of what would happen AFTER if Luffy found out about the lie.

I hope you enjoy, and as always, remember english is not my first language, I have proof readed this fic and corrected what I could, but hey, I know I will have quite a lot of mistakes

Don't forget to Review :) thanks

* * *

><p><strong>Lied to<strong>  
>by Kaoru likes One Piece<p>

Luffy was so glad it was all finally over, he had been so mad just some minutes before, when he thought Don Achino had stolen their precious flag. He was in for a surprise when he reached the Sunny and there it was! Their flag, flapping happily in the main mast, as it should be.

He apologized to his crew as he was about to chew their heads for letting their flag be stolen by that stupid Achino Family, but he grinned, he had been wrong to doubt them after all.

So life resumed in the Thousand Sunny as the cook hurried over dinner, the crew happy with a feeling of accomplishment since they managed to hide the horrible truth from their clueless captain.

Luffy had nothing else to do except wait for dinner and he was so bored that he jumped over the main mast, climbing up, he didn't know why but he felt he wanted to be closer to his precious flag, just a little bit to occupy himself and not think about food. He was into a surprise when he noticed the small rips and the torn corners, hidden by the tight knots. He had been up close to his flag before, and he knew, he knew this flag had been ripped from the mast and placed back again, in that moment realization hit him like a splash of cold water; he had been lied to in the face, by his own crew.

"Dinner Shitheads!" Sanji's voice roared over deck.

He stood there frozen, he couldn't move, he was there glued to the mast, absorbing the facts, thinking about the little details, like how he was interrupted during the fight by his crew each time he tried to tell them something about the flag. Or how just after defeating Don Achino they all had run off, leaving him behind.

When he stepped into the galley it was as lively as ever, his nakama laughing and telling tales about the fights with the Achino Sons, he looked at them with incredulous eyes, the nerve!.

He took his usual seat, not screaming about food for a change and waited patiently to be served, all the time his eyes hidden by the brim of his hat as his crewmates keep their happy chattering, not noticing the captain's mood.

"Here you go! Extra meat for the captain tonight since he defeated that fat shithead" Sanji grinned and deposited a large plate with meat in front of Luffy, the special seasoning the cook knew Luffy loved so much coated the dish. So Sanji felt guilty, and was bribing him with extra meat, somehow that made him angrier than he was.

Luffy grabbed the edges of the table, his knuckles turning white, he wasn't known to be a patient man so he just let it go and stood up.

"DO YOU GUYS THINK SO LITTLE OF ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, his face was red with rage.

Everyone was frozen on their places, a look of shock in each face, except in Zoro's, and Robin's, of course.

"What do you mean Luffy?" Nami said smiling her fake smile.

Luffy raised an accusing finger towards her "URUSEI" he demanded in rage. Nami swallowed a lump in her throat. She knew it, they had been caught.

"It was bad enough that you guys allowed those bastards to steal our flag! But then you had to LIE to me about it! What the fuck was that!" his fist punched the table and the tableware rattled, some cups fell spilling their content.

"Luffy calm down" Usopp said raising his hands, a bead of sweat in his brow.

Chopper that was not part of the rouse with the rest of the crew and was confused, his face went from the captain to the rest of the crewmates with wide, incredulous eyes "Guys?"

"URUSEI!" Luffy demanded again. "HAVE YOU GUYS NO PRIDE IN OUR FLAG?" he demanded again, everyone gasped. They all felt prideful about their pirate flag of course, and it was not any flag, it was the straw Hat flag, and they couldn't have been prouder to be a Straw Hat pirate.

"Luffy" Zoro said with his arms crossed and calm voice. The captain turned his furious eyes to him

"Zoro" he began with a calm, unusually deep voice "I wouldn't have expected this from you, I'm disappointed" then he turned around and went out the room, the doorframe rattling with the strength of his violent exit, it was a blessing Sunny was made of Adam Wood, because any other doorframe would have been crushed by Luffy's rage.

Zoro cursed under his breath, Luffy was right, he knew it, he hadn't been there when the flag was actually stolen, but he had supported his nakama when they told him about their moronic plan to hide the fact from Luffy, heck, he was an active participant of it all.

Wasn't he demanding respect for their captain just a few days ago with the Usopp incident? And then he had to go and insult Luffy like that. He knew he had screwed, big time. The rest of the crew stood there, dumbstruck, not only had happened what they didn't want, they had been scolded by Luffy out of all people, but also they had deceived their captain. It was a terrible offense in any pirate Ship, many captains would even impose cruel punishments to offending crewmembers. Luffy wouldn't imagine doing something like that, they knew it, but his disappointed face just before he left the room was enough punishment, they felt like trash.

"I will talk to him" Zoro said standing up, a first mate's duty, after all, "but after he calms down you each have to apologize" and nobody questioned his words.

The swordsman didn't have to guess were the captain would be, he made a straight path towards the Sunny's figure head, and stood silently by the railing, he knew Luffy could feel his presence.

"Go away Zoro" the captain's voice sounded unusually deep and subdued, he was sitting in his favorite spot of course, staring at the nothingness of the dark night sea.

"I will never" he responded simply, and he wasn't meaning the railing or that precise spot on the Sunny, and Luffy knew that. "… I think an apology is in order, captain".

Luffy just snorted, ignoring the unofficial first mate. Zoro continued "… I don't know why I went with those dumbass's plans anyway, they were so freaked out about you finding out and they were ashamed you know, those Achino brothers used a dirty trick to steal the flag".

"I can understand that" Luffy said simply.

Zoro knew what Luffy couldn't understand, the going behind the back, the lie, it was a sort of betrayal. "…I'm sure they regret it as much as I do" the swordsman added.

Luffy remained in silence for several minutes, and Zoro just stood there, waiting, "…do they really think so little of me?" he finally said, uncharacteristically so.

Zoro just snorted "…of course not dumbass, they are just retarded, it's a pre-requisite to join this crew you know". Luffy smiled.

A comfortable silence fell between them "So are you getting down there or will you keep being an emo bastard"

"In a minute Zoro…"

Luffy was not one to hold a grudge with a crewmate, and least when said nakama had apologized, because his heart was pure like that, and so he wasn't mad at Zoro anymore. He couldn't possibly be.

Satisfied, Zoro announced he was going to the crow's nest to start his night shift. Luffy sighed, he was very hungry, he had used his gear second in the fight and that always left him famished, deciding he couldn't ignore his stomach anymore, he decided to go search the galley, hopeful to find some left over's of dinner but also wishing he wouldn't need to face the cook or any other crew member for that matter.

He was disappointed when he saw the light on, and stepping into the galley he found the cook washing the dishes, his plate was over the counter, untouched.

"I figured you would be coming back later" Sanji muttered speaking with his cigarette in the mouth.

Luffy didn't answer and grabbed his plate, sat down on his place and started chewing his meat, hungrily. After a few minutes Sanji couldn't stand Luffy's cold demeanor anymore, he ruffled his hair in exasperation and took a big gulp of smoke, letting it go slowly through his nose.

"Oi Captain" he addressed formally, without turning around and actually facing Luffy, as he was ashamed for his actions, "I'm sorry for being such a shithead, and I'm sorry for allowing those bastards to even touch our flag".

Luffy stopped inhaling his food, swallowed a big chunk of meat, and smiled "It's ok Sanji, I know you didn't mean for it to happen, besides we kicked their asses"

The cook smiled and turning around found his grinning captain with his trademark wide smile, "Yeah we did!" Sanji said.

The air was cleared despite Sanji's smoking, and the cook resumed his task as the captain happily devoured his late dinner.

Luffy was still dirty and sweaty from the battle so even if he was wishing to go directly to bed, he decided a quick bath wouldn't hurt, he needed to cool his body too, as he knew he had some light burns from the fight, and they were aching, he regretted not listening to Chopper when the doctor told him he needed treatment.  
>After a relaxing bath, he was getting dressed when he heard somebody coming in. "Any girl on the bath?" the sniper's voice asked.<p>

"Just me" Answered Luffy, Usopp stepped into the bath, not minding that the captain was getting dressed.

"oh Luffy I didn't knew you were here" he commented casually, the sniper had conveniently hid himself inside Usopp's factory from the moment the awkward dinner had ended.

Luffy kept rubbing his wet hair with a towel, steam covered the room. "Emm Luffy, about earlier, I the awesome captain Usopp fought valiantly to defend our flag's honor but the enemy had ten thousand subordinates and…"

"Usopp…" Luffy warned while he was getting dressed, he was beyond tired, he had overdone his gea secando technique again, he had been burned, his skin ached, and he was still angry about the lie, he didn't want to hear Usopp's crap tales at that moment, he was about to get out the bathroom when the marksman sighed.

"I'm sorry Luffy, I shouldn't have lied to you about the flag" and that was all. Luffy turned around just before stepping out the room, smiled a tired smile "It's ok Usopp" and left. The sniper knew his captain and friend very well by now, he knew Luffy would be back to normal tomorrow and he was glad he apologized.

On the way to the men's quarters he had to necessary go through the library first, and that crossed his path with Nami, who was currently en the desk writing the ship's log, a lamp giving her a warm soft glow.

She rose her head when she heard someone coming in the room "Oh, it's you Luffy, you will catch a cold idiot, going out the bath with your chest bare like that" she scolded.

Luffy smiled, she always noticed those small details, whether he could be cold, or hungry, or hurt, she always noticed. Out of the whole bunch, he was the least angry with her.

"Nami" he began "you saved my life today, thanks" he smiled. She was, after all, the only Nakama that had stayed behind when he was fighting Don Achino, if not for her bubbles, he would have fallen into a lava river, dying a hot instant melting death and losing all his dreams in a second.

"Don't thank me dummy…" she looked at the floor "it was terrible of me to lie to you today, I'm sorry…. Can you forgive me Captain?" she said.

Luffy tilted his head to the side putting his hands on his waist, a thing Nami noticed he did when he was thinking deeply about something, then he smiled "Nami, that sad face doesn't suit you. Smile for me Nami"

She gasped when he said that, and smiled "There!" He said "Shihihihi, that is the Nami I like the most. Don't be up late Nami, you look tired"

He stepped out the room leaving her with her mouth agape. He was such a puzzle sometimes, but she knew something for sure, she was forgiven.

When he felt someone poking him on the shoulder, turned around and found nobody there, he knew which crewmate wanted his attention "what is it Robin?" by now he was not really angry with any of them anymore, he was just dead tired, and wanted to drop in his bunk as soon as possible.

He saw the older woman turn around the corridor "Senchou-san" she began "It was childish of me following the rest of the crew's antics and then being accomplice of the lying, and I regret it" she said simply, but it was a heartfelt apology. This man had declared war against the world government a few weeks ago for her behalf, almost died for it, and then she went into some stupid plan to hide their failure at protecting their flag by lying to him in the face. She was better than that, she thought.

Luffy was thoughtful for a few seconds, and Robin wondered what was on his mind.

"Did you have fun today? Robin?" he asked with a wide smile

"Oh, I did, except for…" she said.

Luffy laughed "Then its ok Robin, I'm glad" he continued walking down the corridor with a big smile on his face.

"Luffy" she said, getting personal for once, something very difficult for a woman that had lived through the hardships she had. "Arigatou" She smiled from the heart.

He kept walking down the hall, getting closer to his destination, the men's quarters. He was glad when he stepped into the room and just found Chopper already sleeping in his bunk.

He climbed to his bunk, not bothering to remove his pants and sighed, he was so tired. The boy was falling blissfully sleep when the door of the quarter opened and the shape of Franky obstructed the light from the hallway, he groaned when the light pierced his eyes, and turned over.

"Mugiwara" Franky started. By then, Luffy was fed up of apologies, he wasn't mad anymore anyway "… don't worry Franky I don't mind and I accept the apology good night!" he was snoring loudly the next second.

The poor cyborg scratched his head, because he was the newest member he didn't know Luffy that much, and was surprised by his –understandable- rage during dinner, but even more surprised by the quick dismissal of his apology. He started wailing, "Our captain has such a good heart!" he wiped his big fat tears with a finger.

Luffy covered his head with his pillow and groaned…

_Oh the hardships of being captain, especially in a crazy crew like that._

He slept with a big smile all night.

* * *

><p>I hope you Liked my first One shot, if you did, drop me a note!<br>Tnanks!


End file.
